You Not Gotta Fight for Your Right to Party
by Altherae
Summary: James Potter dan Albus Potter selalu bertengkar, bagaimana cara Harry mengatasinya?
1. Chapter 1

You Gotta Not Fight for Your Right to Party

0o0o0o0

CHAPTER 1

.

Albus Potter menyeret kakinya memasuki kamar mandi, masih setengah tertidur. Dia berjalan dengan susah payah ke wastafel dan berkaca. Ugh! Ya ampun! Dia punya masalah besar dengan rambutnya setelah bangun tidur. Bagian tubuhnya yang lain juga tidak terlihat bagus. Kemudian, dia meletakkan tangannya di depan mulut untuk memeriksa napasnya. _Whoo-whee!_ Pikirnya. Ini napas yang lumayan nggak enak di pagi hari.

"Ada yang harus kita perbaiki, teman," kata Albus pada bayangannya di cermin.

Albus sudah mengubah kamar mandinya sehingga terlihat dan terasa senyaman kamar mandi milik ayahnya, lengkap dengan aroma terapi dan peralatan mandinya yang di simpan dengan rapi, jadi kamar mandinya adalah tempat yang nyaman... kalau saja dia bisa mengabaikan suara menakutkan James Potter yang sedang mandi sambil bernyanyi di kamar mandinya sendiri, di sebelah kamar mandi Albus.

Albus menyalakan keran air, bersiap-siap mencuci mukanya, tapi yang keluar hanya tetesan air. James menghabiskan air lagi. Kayak dengan menghabiskan banyak air akan bisa mengubahnya jadi lebih ganteng aja, pikir Albus.

"Yo, James," teriak Albus sambil memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke dinding. "Keluar dari sana! Kamu ngabisin persediaan air."

"Sukurin!" James balas berteriak. "Siapa cepat, dia dapat."

Albus menggerutu dalam diam, kemudian berlari dan menyiram toiletnya.

_"Yeowww!"_ James berteriak saat air di pancuran kamar mandinya berubah dari panas menjadi sedingin es.

"Siapa yang kalah sekarang?" ejek Albus.

"Oke,oke! Kita lihat aja!" teriak James. Dia menyalakan keran dengan kekuatan penuh, tidak menyisakan setetes air pun untuk Albus.

Tapi, Albus tak mau kalah. "Oh, yeah, lihat ini!" teriak Albus sambil mengangkat keran wastafelnya sampai pol. " Dan ini nyala!" katanya sambil menyalakan pancuran air.

"Dingin, dingin, dingin!" dia bisa mendengar James berteriak.

"Sukurin!" jawab Albus. Dan untuk menegaskan maksudnya, Albus menyiram toiletnya dua kali lagi.

Kemudian Albus mendengar suara seperti pipa meledak. Dinding-dinding bergetar, botol-botol parfum berjatuhan dari raknya, dan semua keran air di kamar mandinya mengering. "Duh, gawat nih," bisik Albus.

Tak lama kemudian, James menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi Albus, masih mengenakan jubah mandi usangnya dengan busa sampo bertebaran di rambutnya. "Gimana caranya aku membilas dan sampoan lagi?" kata James sambil menunjuk rambutnya.

"Gini cara bilasnya." Albus mengangkat mangkuk air dan mengguyurkannya ke kepala James. Albus tersenyum lebar. "Masih mau sampoan lagi?"

James memelototi Albus. Kemudian, James mengambil beberapa busa dan meniupkannya ke wajah Albus. Albus tidak terima. Dia mulai mendorong James. James balas mendorong. Akhirnya datang untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, dengan masih mengenakan piyama, Albus dan James duduk menunggu tukang pipa memperbaiki kamar mandi mereka. Setelah perkelahiannya dengan James, rambut Albus yang acak-acakan setelah bangun tidur tampak lebih parah dari sebelumnya, sementara rambut berbusa James terbungkus handuk.

meletakkan korannya saat tukang pipa menuruni tangga.

"Ada kabar baik. Kamar mandi Albus sudah diperbaiki dan kamar mandi James akan selesai dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga minggu," kata tukang pipa itu.

"Tiga minggu?" seru James. "Itu bukan kabar baik."

"Buatku itu kabar baik," kata tukang pipa sambil tersenyum. Dia menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang agak buncit dan berpikir tentang berapa banyak uang yang akan dia peroleh dari memperbaiki pipa-pipa tua milik keluarga Potter. "Akhirnya aku bisa mengecilkan perutku. Tepat saat musim berenang akan segera tiba."

mengacungkan jempolnya. "Gadis-gadis suka itu."

"Ya, mereka pasti suka!"

Tukang pipa itu pergi dan meninggalkan James yang masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya dia bisa bertahan dalam kurum waktu hampir sebulan tanpa kamar mandinya.

"Tiga minggu!" erang James. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?" James melepas handuk dari kepalanya. Semua rambutnya berdiri dan kaku karena busa sampo yang mengering.

Albus nyengir dan menepuk rambut James. "Sana pergi cari pasar malam. Akhirnya kau cukup tinggi buat bisa naik bom-bom car," kata Albus.

"Ring!Ring!Halo?" James mengangkat tangannya, pura-pura menjawab telepon. "Di sini sepupunya Frankenstein," ejek James sambil melihat rambut Albus yang berantakan. "Dia menginginkan rambutnya kembali."

"Sudah cukup!" teriak . "Jangan bertengkar lagi."

"Tapi ini semua salahnya," rengek James.

"Salahnya!" tegas Albus.

"Ini semua salah kalian berdua," kata .

"Itulah kenapa, sampai kamar mandi James selesari diperbaiki, kalian akan berbagi kamar mandi Albus."

_Berbagi kamar mandi Albus?_

Albus menatap ayahnya seakan-akan ayahnya tidak waras. "Dad bilang apa?" tanyanya.

"Ini nggak adil banget," kata James. "Albus yang mulai duluan."

Albus mengacuhkan ucapan kakaknya dengan mengibaskan tanagannya di udara.

"Tahu nggak?" lanjut James. "Kita bisa beliin dia kamar mandi kucing dan kita taruh di geladak depan. Semua orang senang!"

Albus memutar bola matanya. Kalau ada seseorang yang harus pakai kamar mandi kucing, orang itu adalah James yang sangat menyebalkan.

"James, aku mau kau duduk di sofa, pikirkan apa yang akan kamu katakan selanjutnya...lalu, jangan diucapkan," kata tegas.

Albus tersenyum karena James kena omel. Huh, kamar mandi kucing.

James membuka mulut untuk protes, tapi menyelanya. "Pikirkan," tuntut sambil menunjuk ke arah sofa. "Sekarang."

Albus menyaksikan James menjatuhkan badannya ke sofa dengan frustrasi, kemudian berbalik menatap ayahnya. "Kenapa dia nggak berbagi kamar mandi dengan Dad?" tanyanya.

"Karena hal itu akan menghilangkan kesempatan yang sangat berharga buat kalian berdua untuk belajar gimana caranya kerja sama," kata ayahnya.

Lalu, mereka berdua berpaling untuk melihat James menggaruk-garuk busa di rambutnya dan mengguncang-guncangkan kepalanya, sehingga busa-busa itu berjatuhan di meja.

"Lagi pula, kita harus mengakui," melanjutkan. "Anak itu jorok banget."

Albus meringis, tapi dia tahu yang bisa yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengerang dan berharap semoga tiga minggu ke depan bisa berlalu dengan cepat.

TO BE CONTINUED

NB : Ini fic next-gen pertamaku, terinspirasi dari salah satu episode Hannah Montana. So...anggep aja kalau si Albus itu Miley, dan James itu Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

.

Keesokan harinya, Albus masuk ke kamar mandi yang tadinya adalah kamar mandi yang rapi dan bersih khusus pria yang gentleman. Kamar mandinya benar-benar sudah menjadi seperti kamar mandi James! Handuk-handuk kotor tergeletak di bak mandinya yang berbentuk telapak kaki. Pakaian-pakaian kotor dan lebih banyak handuk menutupi tirai pancurannya yang terbuat dari beludru. Rak-rak di kamar mandinya terisi dengan krim pencukur, sikat gigi yang hampir rusak, dan minyak wangi. Yang lebih parah lagi, James memasang poster bergambar mobil dan cewek di semua dinding kamar mandi warna indigonya yang maskulin.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamar mandiku?" teriak Albus.

James berdiri di depan cermin, masih mengenakan jubah mandi usangnya dan penutup kepala berwarna biru. Dia sedang mencabuti bulu hidungnya. Menjijikan sekali!

"Hanya sedikit perubahan kecil," jawab James tenang. Dia menunjuk beberapa barang-barangnya. "Alat-alat cukurku? Nih, ada di tempat barunya yang indah."

James menaruh peralatan mandinya dengan asal-asalan. Mata Albus hampir copot dari kepalanya saat melihat benda apa yang dipakai James untuk mencabut bulu hidungnya yang menjijikan. "Apa itu pinsetku yang bagus?" Albus megap-megap.

"Yep,pinset ini hebat banget," ujar James, terang-terangan menikmati kekesalan Albus.

"Tidak!" teriak Albus. Bagaimana dia bisa menyentuh pinset itu lagi? Alis matanya hampir rontok saking jijiknya.

"Oh!" James menarik sehelai bulu panjang dan memeriksanya dengan teliti. "Akhirnya berhasil juga, Stan!"

"Stan? Kau memberi nama bulu hidungmu?" tanya Albus terperanjat..

"Cuma buat bulu hidung yang benar-benar bandel," kata James meyakinkannya.

James pasti bercanda! Tapi kalaupun dia nggak bercanda, Albus memutuskan ada tindakan yang harus diambil untuk James dan handuk-handuknya dan baju-bajunya dan bulu hidungnya yang luar biasa bau.

Albus mendongkakkan kepalanya dan berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa, "Dad!"

.

.

.

Sore harinya, Albus memakai masker yang biasa dipakai dokter bedah dan masuk ke kamar mandinya lahi. Dia memakai kakinya untuk menurunkan dudukan toilet. Lalu, dia mulai mengambil baju dan handuk-handuk kotor James. Kenapa dia tidak terpikir untuk membawa sarung tangan?

Albus berlutut dan mengambil sebuah handuk, kemudian menyadari jubah James masih tergantung di tirai pancuran. Ini harus disingkirkan, Albus memutuskan. Jadi, dia meraih dan menariknya, tapi jubah itu jatuh ke atas kepalanya dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Ahhh!" teriak Albus sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Pergi,pergi!Panas. Pergi! Panas!" Setelah akhirnya terbebas dari jubah kakaknya, Albus buru-buru melepas masker dan kacamatanya dan berlari ke wastafel dengan mata terpejam. Dia memercikkan air dingin ke wajahnya, lalu menyambar sebuah handuk. Albus baru akan mulai mengeringkan wajahnya, tapi dia membuka mata-tepat pada waktunya! Dia tidak sedang memegang handuk. Itu pakaian dalam James! Dan tentu saja, pakaian itu kotor!

Sekali lagi, yang bisa Albus lakukan hanya berteriak,"Dad!"

Keesokan paginya, Albus berdiri di depan wastafel, sedang menggosok gigi. James dan barang-barangnya tidak terlihat di mana pun. Mungkin semua ini hanya mimpi, Albus berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah mimpi yang amat sangat buruk. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, semua menjadi nyata saat James menyeret kakinya masuk, masih setengah tertidur.

Dia mengibaskan tali jubah mandinya ke tangan Albus, tapi Albus tidak memedulikannya. James tidak mungkin memedulikan apa yang dilakukan James selanjutnya.

James mencondongkan badannya dan meludahkan segumpal besar dahak ke dalam wastafel yang sedang dipakai Albus untuk menggosok gigi.

"Jorok banget, sih!" pekik Albus.

Tapi, James mengacuhkannya. James mengambil pasta gigi dan mengoleskannya langsung ke gigi. Kemudian, dia menjilat ujung tempat pasta gigi supaya bersih, menutupnya kembali, dan menyambar sikat giginya.

Albus berusaha untuk tidak bereaksi. Jelas, James sedang berusaha membuatnya mual, tapi Albus tidak akan meninggalkan kamar mandinya—tidak bahkan saat James terus menyikutnya sambil menggosok gigi. Albus balas menyikut. Dan dia akan terus membalasnya selama James masih menyikutnya.

"Hentikan, James," Albus berkata pada akhirnya. "Aku harus meludah."

"Aku juga!" James memaksa.

James mencondongkan badannya, tapi terlambat setengah detik dari Albus—yang menyebabkan ludahan pasta gigi Albus mendarat di leher James.

"Oops!" kata Albus sambil tersenyum. Albus sangat menikmati kesalahannya.

Sekarang giliran James yang mendongkakan kepala dan berteriak,"Dad!"

.

.

.

Setelah itu, mengawasi Albus dan James di kamar mandi. Dan sepertinya hal itu membantu...sedikit.

"James, kalau tidak mengganggu, boleh tolong ambilkan sisir?" Albus bertanya dengan manis saat mereka bersama-sama mengeringkan rambut dengan pengering rambut masing-masing.

"Tentu saja," jawab James sopan. "Aku nggak terganggu sama sekali, kok, adikku."

Albus melirik ke cermin untuk melihat apakah ayahnya masih memeperhatikkan mereka. Ternyata masih. Albus tersenyum hangat. "Terima kasih," katanya.

"Nah,gitu dong," kata . "Teruslah seperti ini. Aku harus pakai gel pengeras rambut sebelum rambutku keburu kering." Dia menepuk rambutnya yang hitam berantakan.

Tapi begitu pergi, Albus berusaha mendorong James supaya bisa bercermin dengan lebih jelas.

"Minggir," kata James, balas mendorong Albus. "Kamu menghalangi cermin!"

"Ini cerminku, aku akan menghalanginya kapan pun aku mau!" bentak Albus.

Mereka saling menatap dengan mata menyipit dan marah, seperti dua orang koboi yang sedang bertempur. Kemudian mereka mengangkat pengering rambut masing-masing, menyalakannya sampai suhu tertinggi dan berusaha menyerang satu sama lain supaya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sayangnya' hal itu membuat sekring listrik putus...dan dalam sekejap, semua lampu di rumah padam.

"Ya ampun!" teriak berteriak dari kamarnya di seberang lorong. "Rapat keluarga! Sekarang!"

Albus dan James saling menatap. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik, tapi dengan cepat, langsung pulih kembali.

"Ini semua salahmu!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Dan mereka saling sikut dan saling dorong sepanjang jalan menuruni tangga.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

.

Albus dan James duduk di sofa, menunggu membacakan undang-undang kerusuhan. Sejauh ini, dia terlalu marah untuk bicara. Dia menatap cermin kecil di tangannya. Setengah bagian rambutnya tertata sempurna. Sisanya acak-acakan seperti sewatu muda. Dan mereka tahu betapa pentingnya urusan rambut bagi . Mereka benar-benar berada dalam masalah—masalah besar.

"Lihatlah ini," kata sambil dengan sia-sia mencoba menepuk-nepuk rambut berantakannya agar rapi. "Ini kejahatan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan rambut ini?"

James mencoba menceriakan suasana hari ayahnya. "Menurutku, ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk memakai topi," kata James.

James dan Albus mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. Nada suara James serius, tapi rambut memang benar-benar terlihat lucu.

"Menurutku, kamu tidak akan mau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan," kata .

Albus mengigit bibirnya dan James merosot di kursi. "Menurutku, Dad benar," jawab James pelan.

Lalu, ayah mereka menarik napas panjang. "Biar aku ceritakan tentang hari-hariku dulu waktu aku masih seapartemen dengan para anak lelaki Weasley," kata .

Albus dan James mengerang. Kalau ada satu hal yang sama-sama mereka setujui, itu adalah bahwa terlalu 'sering' menceritakan kisah membosankan tentang hari-harinya saat masih kuliah.

"Kami tahu, Dad," kata Albus, memulai kisah lama itu sebelum ayahnya memulai. "Dad dulu pernah membentuk band dengan beranggotakan tujuh orang—"

"Uncle Fred tadinya menamakan bandnya 'Boys Before Flower'," James menambahkan.

"Lalu Dad menggantinya dengan nama 'The Marauders'—"

"Namun konser perdana berakhir dengan lempar tomat—"

"Dan selanjutnya—" Albus memulai.

"Tinggal sejarah," James menyelesaikan kata-kata Albus.

"Itu beneran, tahu!" mengumumkan. "Tapi, apa kita sekarang lagi membicarakan kenyataan kalau kalian berdua nggak bisa akur."

"Dia meludahi leherku!" kata James.

"Aku hampir menyeka wajahku dengan pakaian dalamnya!" Albus membalas dengan gemetar.

tidak menjawab.

Apa ayahnya tidak tahu betapa sangat menyeramkannya hal itu? Pikir James. "Aku harus hidup dengan kenyataan itu sepanjang hidupku, Dad!"

James memutar bola matanya.

"Diam. Sekarang dengarkan, aku" kata , bersungguh-sungguh ingin menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Aku dan bandku tinggal di dalam apartemen selama satu tahun. Tujuh orang leleaki, satu kamar mandi dan satu orang yang selalu makan daging kebanyakan." melambaikan tangan di depan hidungnya supaya Albus dan James mengerti maksudnya. "Kalian tahu bagaimana kami mengatasinya?" tanya pada kedua anaknya.

"Dad membuka semua jendela?" tanya Albus.

"Ya, kami memang melakukannya," jawab ayahnya.

"Tapi, kami juga belajar untuk akur dengan cara melihat kehidupan dari sudut pandang orang lain."

berdiri dan berjalan menyebrangi ruangan. Dia meraih dua kursi tinggi dan mengaturnya agar saling berhadapan. Lalu, dia berbalik menghadap Albus dan James. "Dan itulah yang akan kalian lakukan."

"Oh, tidak," James berbisik pada Albus. Tak ada yang lebih buruk daripada saat berperan sebagai psikolog amatir dengan anak-anaknya sebagai pasien. "Ini dia, ."

Bisa dipastikan, Albus dan James akan segera didudukan saling berhadapan di kursi tinggi dan berdiri dengan tangan tersilang di antara mereka.

"Sekarang Al, kamu pura-pura jadi James," kata . "Dan James, kamu pura-pura jadi Al."

"Oh, tentu saja," kata Albus sinis. "Kasih dia peran yang baik."

"Astaga, aku hanya berharap bisa melakukannya dengan adil," kata James sama sinisnya. James berdiri di samping kursinya dan meniru adiknya dengan suara keras dan dibuat-buat. "Hai, aku Al," James memulai. "Otakku yang encer dan wajahku yang tampan ini dapat memikat para gadis, lho!"

James duduk lagi dan berpaling pada Albus dengan santai. "Giliranmu."

"Dengan senang hati," kata Albus. Ada kilatan marah di matanya. "Gadis, mobil, bulu hidung!" gerutu Albus. Lalu, dia berdiri dan membuat satu-satunya musik yang sangat dikuasai James—bunyi ketiak—sebelum menirukan reaksi khas James saat dai marah. "hari yang indah! Aku bilang hari yang indah, Dad! Hoo!"

hanya menyaksikan perdebatan kedua anaknya. Semuanya lebih buruk daripada yang dia bayangkan—jauh lebih buruk, kelihatannya.

Albus duduk kembali di kursinya dengan senyum lebar. "Aku nggak tau bagaimana denganmu," kata Albus pada James, "tapi, aku merasa jauh, jauh lebih baik."

mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Baiklah, cukup! Sekarang saatnya ' ' beraksi."

.

.

.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi, tahu-tahu Albus dan James sudah memakai kostum sumo raksasa. Kostum yang diberikan itu punya lebih banya busa dibanding kostum Santa Claus yang ada di supermarket. memindahkan semua perabotan ke pinggir ruangan, kemudian memberi Albus dan James masing-masing sebuah helm dan dua buah tongkat raksasa yang ujungnya dilapisi bantalan.

Albus memeriksa bayangannya di pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca. Dia kelihatan seperti memiliki berat empat ratus pon!

"Sekarang dengarkan, waktu Uncle Dudley membelikan Aunt Jessie alat pembuat pupuk sebagai kado natal, mereka harus pergi ke penasihat pernikahan," menjelaskan.

"Dan penasihat itu mendandani mereka seperti Oompa-Loompa?" tanya Albus, teringat tokoh yang ada di dalam cerita Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

"Penasihat itu bilang mereka membutuhkan cara yang aman untuk melepaskan kemarahan, sehingga pada akhirnya mereka bisa duduk bersama dan berbicara satu sama lain," kata .

Albus dan James memasang helm mereka, lengkap dengan pelindung wajah. Tapi, James bingung, "Dad, kupikir Dad bilang kekerasan bukan jalan keluar menyelesaikan masalah," kata James.

"Memang iya," kata . "Tapi, kalau latihan kecil ini bisa membantu kalian supaya mengerti tentang cinta yang sesungguhnya dan komunikasi, kenapa nggak?"

"Aku nggak mau memukul orang," kata James.

"Bagus," kata Albus sambil mengangkat tongkatnya ke atas kepala. "Kalau begitu, ini bakal asyik banget!" Albus memberi James sebuah pukulan keras.

James terlempar ke susuran tangga dan jatuh membentur lantai. James memang terlindung berkat helm dan lapisan kostumnya, tapi kostumnya yang bulat membuatnya susah untuk bangun. Dia berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan akhirnya menggunakan tongkatnya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Karena kamu sudah memukulku duluan. Jadi aku akan..."

Tapi, James tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Albus mengayunkan tongkatnya dan memukul James lagi. "Ayolah, gemuk," ejeknya, "apa cuma itu yang bisa kamu—"

Buk! Tongkat James melayang dan memukul Albus sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"Waaaaah!" Albus berteriak ketika jatuh terpelanting.

"Baiklah, apa kalian sudah siap untuk duduk dan bicara?" tanya .

Tapi, Albus dan James tidak mendengarkan. Mereka terlalu sibuk pukul-pukulan!

"Sepertinya belum," kata .

"Lepaskan aku, bokong berlemak!" jerit Albus.

"Dalam mimpimu, kutu buku!"

memperhatikan mereka berguling-guling selama beberapa menit, lalu akhirnya menghentikan mereka. Dia harus mencoba sesuatu yang lain...sesuatu yang lebih ekstrim.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

.

"Kalian berdua itu nggak tertolong lagi," kata setelah Albus dan James selesai berebut masuk di pintu belakang. "Kalau kalian bertingkah seperti anak kecil, aku akan memperlakukan kalian seperti anak kecil. Kalian berdua dihukum nggak boleh keluar rumah."

"Apa?" jerit Albus sambil berjalan dengan susah payah. "Dad, malam ini aku ada kencan dengan Susan Longbottom. Kami akan ada kencan romantis!" Albus sudah menunggu berbulan-bulan untuk menunggu kesempatan ini.

"Sepertinya Susan harus menunggu," jawab .

James membalas. "Bukan cuma kamu aja yang punya kehidupan," kata James. "Dad, aku mau mengajak Katie Thomas nonton konser Jonas Brothers." Kencan yang hebat dan band yang hebat. Dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu demi apa pun.

"Katie Thomas?" tanya . "Wow, dia cantik, tuh." menepuk punggung James.

"Aku tahu." James menyeringai.

"Sayang banget!" lanjut . "Nggak ada yang boleh kemana-mana kecuali aku. Aku mau ke atas untuk mandi air panas dan mengingat masa lalu yang menyenangkan sebelum kalian berdua bisa bicara!" Dia bergegas naik, meninggalkan Albus dan James yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Bagus banget, James," dengus Albus setelah beberapa saat. "Sekarang aku nggak akan penah berkencan—" Albu langsung terdiam melihat senyum lebar di wajah kakaknya. "Kenapa kamu malah senyum-senyum? Kita baru aja dihukum."

"Memang," kata James. "Tapi, aku baru terpikir cara untuk membebaskan kita dari hukuman. Sekarang ikuti aku."

Albus mengikuti James ke tangga dan kostum mereka yang berukuran besar itu kembaliu membuat mereka jatuh. Dan tahu-tahu, mereka sudah jatuh terlentang lagi dengan tangan dan kaki meronta-ronta di udara seperti serangga terbalik.

James menendang-nendang dan berguling tak berdaya. "Aku benar-benar udah mulai muak sama kostum ini," erangnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Albus berdiri di depan wastafel sambil menggosok gigi. Dia sedang menyikat gigi dan rambutnya terbungkus handuk. James berdiri di sebelah Albus, memakai jubah dan topi mandi sambil mengoleskan krim untuk bercukur di wajahnya.

mendatangi pintu. "Aku jadi cemas karena nggak dengar ada yang ribut-ribut," katanya. "Apa semuanya baik-baik aja di sini?"

Dengan sikat gigi di mulutnya, Albus mengacungkan jempol pada ayahnya, sementara James mengeluarkan gumaman sambil tetap bercukur.

"Kalau kalian terus akur seperti ini, hukuman kalian akan berakhir tanpa kalian sadari," kata . Dia mengangguk setuju dan meninggalkan ruangan sambil menutup pintu.

Desahan keras memenuhi kamar mandi.

"Cara ini nggak bakal berhasil," kata 'James' sambil melepas topi mandi dan menampakkan rambut merah Hugo Weasley.

"Mungkin nggak," kata 'Albus' sambil meluruskan dam melepaskan handuk dari kepalanya. Di balik handuk itu, tampaklah rambut pirang platina yang hanya mungkin dimiliki Scorpius Malfoy. Dia mengagumi giginya yang putih di cermin. "Tapi sisi baiknya, plak gigiku hilang."

Sementara itu, Albus yang asli, memakai pakaian keren, duduk di samping James yang asli di kursi depan truk pinjaman. Albus merapikan rambutnya dan bercermin di kaca mobil.

Albus benci mengakuinya, tapi rencana kakaknya untuk mengeluarkan mereka berdua dari rumah memang brilian.

"James, kamu memang jenius. Dan pahlawanku," kata Albus tidak rela. Lalu, dia sedikit lebih ceria. "Tapi, cuma sampai kita kembali ke rumah lagi. Setelah itu, aku akan membencimu lagi."

"Aku juga sama," kata James riang. "Dan hati-hati dengan gel rambutmu. Aku janji sama Sean nggak akan mengotori truknya."

Sean adalah teman James yang baru pindah ke London dari sebuah peternakan susu di Midwest. Sean kurang gaul dibanding kebanyakan teman James—bahkan lebih kurang gaul dari James.

Kampungan, mungkin adalah gambaran paling halus adalah gambaran paling halus yang bisa Albus pikirkan tentang Sean. Tapi biarpun begitu, Sean sangat baik hati.

Tapi, apa Sean benar-benar membuat James berjanji untuk menjaga truknya? Tanya Albus dalam hati. Albus melihat sekeliling truk dengan mual. Bagaimana dia bisa bilang begitu? Albus meraih ke bawah dan mengambil sesuatu dalam bungkusan yang berminyak.

"Ya ampun," kata Albus sinis. "Aku benci merasa malu karena hoagie-nya baru dimakan setengah."

"Berhenti mengeluh. Kamu, kan, tahu aku nggak bisa pakai mobilku tanpa ketahuan ayah." James terdiam untuk memeriksa roti isi itu. "Dan aku mau hoagie itu," katanya.

Albus meringis ketika kakaknya mengambil roti isi itu dan mengigitnya. Jorok banget! "Oh, ya, Katie Thomas itu benar-benar gadis yang beruntung!" ejek Albus. Lalu, Albus memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Sekelilingnya terasa asing. Kabut tebal menutupi semuanya.

"James, apa kamu yakin kita nggak salah jalan?" tanya Albus. "Aku merasa kita melewati putarannya."

"Nggak ada putaran," kata James. "Kalau ada, aku pasti sudah melihatnya."

"Gimana kamu bisa melihat apa pun dengan kabut tebal begini?" bantah Albus. "Ayo ngaku," katanya, "kita kesasar, kan."

"Kita nggak kesasar," James bersikeras. "Kita cuma belum sampai. Berhenti mengomeliku, dasar payah!"

"Aku nggak ngomelin kamu," bentak Albus. Tiba-tiba, Albus melihat sesuatu di balik kabut. "Deer!" teriak Albus.

"Terserah katamu, honey," ejek James.

Albus menunjuk menembus kabut. "Bukan, itu ada rusa!" jerit Albus lagi.

"Whoa!" James cepat-cepat menginjak rem dam membanting setir menjauhi binatang itu

Truk itu tergelincir di jalanan yang licin dan menabrak sesuatu yang rasanya seperti pagar semak-semak dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Cara mengemudi yang bagus, Ricky Bobby," kata Albus, membandingkan kakaknya dengan pembalap mobil urakan dalam film Talladega Nights. Jantung Albus berdebar-debar, rasanya seperti satu juta per detik. Albus mencoba menarik napas panjang beberapa kali. "Kamu bisa bikin masuk jurang!"

"Tapi, kan, kenyataannya nggak," kata James bangga, "karena gerak refleksku secepat kilat dan aku tetap tenang di saat-saat genting." Dengan santai, James bersandar ke setir. Tiba-tiba, truknya bergerak, lalu berjungkit-jungkit ke depan.

Mereka berada di tepi jurang!

"Dad!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

Dengan hati-hati, James bersandar ke belakang. Tapi, truknya masih naik turun dan terhuyung-huyung seperti papan jungkat-jungkit di taman bermain.

Tampaknya, kalau mereka bersandar ke belakang, mereka bisa menahan truk itu agar tidak terjun bebas ke jurang. Tapi, untuk berapa lama?

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

.

Sementara Albus dan James terayun-ayun di tepi jurang, Scorpius dan Hugo berbaring di kamar Albus dan James, mencoba sejauh mungkin dari .

Tok-tok.

Ketukan tiba-tiba di pintu kamar Albus membuat Scorpius panik seketika. Dia melempar komik ke samping dan menyusup ke bawah selimut. "Jangan masuk, Dad," jawab Scorpius, mencoba sebaik mungkin meniru suara Albus. "Aku lebih parah daripada pura-pura sakit di... di rumah sakit untuk orang pura-pura sakit... y'all."

"Tenang, ini aku," kata Hugo sambil masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, kalau Uncle Harry datang, jangan ngomong apa-apa."

Scorpius mengintip di balik selimut. "Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kita seharusnya tetap di kamar masing-masing sampai mereka kembali."

"Aku tahu, tapi... dengar ini." Hugo melihat ke bawah ketika suara raungan keras terdengar di sekita mereka.

"Wow, pipa air mereka benar-benar kacau," kata Scorpius.

"Itu suara perutku," Hugo menjelaskan. "Aku kelaparan."

"Kasihan," kata Scorpius. Dia mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau kita turun, kita mungkin akan ketemu Uncle—"

"Hei, Al"

"_Eeep_!" pekik Scorpius

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" bisi Hugo.

"Sembunyi!" kata Scorpius.

Scorpius kembali menyusup ke bawah selimut, sementara Hugo mencoba membuka pintu balkon kamar Albus. Tapi, pintunya terkunci. Lalu, Hugo melakukan satu-satunya hal yang terpikir olehnya. Dia lompat ke atas tempat tidur.

"Jangan di sini!" kata Scorpius. "Keluar!"

Scorpius mendorong Hugo turun dan Hugo berguling ke kolong tempat tidur tepat saat pintu terbuka.

"Makan malam sudah siap," kata sambil berjalan masuk.

"Umph," gumam Scorpius dari balik selimut.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja, nak?" tanya . Dia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan duduk di sana.

"Umph-uh," Scorpius menggumam lagi.

"Aku tahu kamu kesal karena nggak boleh pergi ke kencanmu itu," kata lembut. "Tapi, kamu harus makan. Jadi, aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Hot-eee-doggies!"

berusaha menarik selimut, tapi Scorpius menariknya kembali ke atas dan menahannya.

"Nggak...lapar," Scorpius tersedak, pura-pura terisak. Lalu tiba-tiba, perut Hugo bergemuruh dari bawah tempat tidur.

"Yang bener?" kata . "Kamu jelas terdengar kelaparan. Gimana kalau aku bawain cemilan ke sini?"

"Uh-uh!" Scorpius mengerang keras.

"Nak, nggak ada gunanya kamu sedih dan mengurung diri di kamar," kata . "Kamu ingat apa yang membuatmu senang waktu masih kecil?" menyanyikan sebuah lagu lama sambil bertepuk tangan untuk menghasilkan irama. _"Camptown ladies sing this song, doo-dah, doo—_

Scorpius bahkan mengeraskan isaknan pura-puranya, dia hanya ingin ayah Albus pergi. "Pengin sendirian...sekarang," raung Scorpius. "Pubertas... y'all."

menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Kalau kamu akhirnya merasa lapar, turun aja ya." berdiri tanpa sengaja menginjak jari Hugo.

"_Aaah_!" Hugo meraung kesakitan.

menatap selimut yang bergumpal di atas ranjang. "Sungguh, nak, bakal ada kencan lain, kok," katanya. Kemudian dia keluar dari kamar.

Hugo merangkak keluar dari bawah ranjang begitu dia mendengar suara pintu tertutup. "Cukup!" teriaknya pada Scorpius, jari tangannya masih kaku dan berdenyut-denyut. "Lain kali kalau dia muncul lagi, kamu yang sembunyi di bawah ranjang!"

Sementara itu, Albus dan James masih menjuntai di pinggir jurang, takut untuk bergerak.

"Bunyikan klakson minta tolong," saran Albus. "Bunyikan klakson!"

"Aku tahu aku akan melakukan hal itu," kata James. Dia dengan sangat hati-hati memindahkan tangannya dari pinggir setir ke klakson yang ada di tengah setir. Dia menekannya dengan hati-hati sekali, takut kalau sedikit saja tekanan akan menyebabkan mereka terbalik. Ternyata tidak, tapi bukannya bunyi klakson yang terdengar, mereka malah mendengar suara _moo _sapi yang sangat keras. James menggelengkan kepalanya. Harusnya dia tahu kalau orang desa macam Sean akan memasang bunyi klaksonnya dengan bunyi _moo._

"Hebat," kata Albus. "Sepertinya satu-satunya bala bantuan yang akan kita dapat adalah dari sapi jantan yang kesepian. Seberapa dalam jurangnya?" Albus bertanya gugup.

"Mana aku tahu?" jawab James.

"Ya, lihat dari jendela," desak Albus.

Dengan hati-hati, James menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela dan berusaha mengintip ke bawah. Tapi, bahkan gerakan yang sangat sedikit membuat mereka miring ke depan lagi.

"Jangan seperti itu!" teriak Albus.

James buru-buru bersandar lagi ke belakang, untunglah, truk itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Maaf karena aku nggak bawa perpanjangan leher-ku," bentak James.

Albus menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian dengan sangat hati-hati membuka pintu mobilnya. Tapi ternyata, hal itu juga tidak berhasil. Truk itu mulai miring lagi, jadi Albus cepat-cepat duduk dan menutup pintu.

Tepat saat itu, James melihat jendela geser di belakang mereka. Mungkin mereka bisa merangkak melalui jendela itu menuju bagian belakang truk.

"Oke, semua ini soal pembagian berat," kata James pada Albus ketika dia dengan perlahan menggeser jendela itu sampai terbuka. "Kalau kita merangkak ke arah sebaliknya, truk ini nggak akan miring."

"Oke, aku duluan," kata Albus sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," kata James. "Aku duluan. Aku lebih berat."

"Iya, tapi aku lebih cepat," Albus berkata kepada James, "jadi aku bisa lebih cepat sampai ke kencanku."

James menatap Albus, terkejut. Apa Albus benar-benar akan meninggalkan dia di sini?"

"Dan, kamu tahu, kan, kembali dengan bantuan untuk menolongmu," ujar Albus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Albus mulai merangkak ke jendela, tapi James menghentikannya. "Aku nggak percaya kamu bisa seegois ini," katanya.

"Aku bukannya egois," protes Albus. "Aku memikirkan Susan. Dia akan patah hati kalau aku mati."

"Hei, orang-orang juga akan merindukanku!" balas James.

"Yang benar aja. Adik-adik kelasmu malah akan berpesta," jawab Albus. "Sean akan terlalu sedih karena mobilnya, dan percaya padaku, aku akan membantu Dad, Mum, dan Lily melewati masa berkabung." Dan setelah itu, James dan Albus sama-sama bergerak untuk keluar.

"Whoa!" mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan ketika truk itu bergoyang dan berguncang.

James dan Albus langsung duduk lagi, keduanya menahan napas sampai truknya berhenti bergoyang.

"Undi pakai koin?" tanya James pada akhirnya.

"Ide bagus." Albus mengangguk.

Kemudian dengan bergerak seminim mungkin, James mengeluarkan sebuah koin dari kantong jasnya dan melemparkannya.

"Kepala," kata Albus sambil memperhatikkan James.

James menangkap koin itu dan menjatuhkannya di punggung tangan. Dilihat dari wajahnya, yang menang jelas Albus. "Dua dari Tiga?" tanya James penuh harap.

"Boleh juga, kenapa nggak?" kata Albus sinis. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Oh, benar juga. Karena itu bodoh banget." Albus berbalik dan merangkak menuju jendela belakang truk lagi. "Uh-oh," Albus mengerang, berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Apa?" tanya James.

"Ikat pinggangku nyangkut," erang Albus ambil menggeliat-geliat berusaha membebaskan diri. Tapi, tidak berhasil.

"Coba pegang sesuatu dan tarik badanmu," saran James.

"Nggak bisa! Nggak ada apa pun di belakang sini selain ikan karet ini." Albus mengambil benda itu dam memperhatikannya. Pada saat itulah, dia baru menyadari ternyata itu ikan sungguhan. Di antara bau amis dan lumpur, Albus merasa dia mau muntah. "Oh, tidak, ini bukan ikan karet!" Albus melemparnya melalui pundaknya dan ikan itu mendarat di kap mobil, membuat mereka bergoyang-goyang lagi.

James berusaha mendorong Albus, tapi itu juga tidak berhasil. Albus benar-benar tidak bisa kemana-mana. "Oke, aku akan berputar dan menarikmu keluar," kata James pada akhirnya.

"Apa?_Jangan!_" teriak Albus. Bagaiamana kalau hal itu malah membuat mereka jatuh ke jurang?

"Jangan khawatir. Berat kepalamu yang besar itu akan membuat kita seimbang," James meyakinkan Albus.

Lalu, sementara Albus memejamkan matanya dan bersiap untuk hal yang paling buruk, perlahan-lahan James merangkak dari sisi jendela pengemudi dan mulai berjalan ke belakang...

To Be Continued...

NB : Oke guys...tinggal satu chapter lagi, what do you think about this story? Like or not? If you like please write your comment. But, if you don't like, don't read and close the tab.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

.

Di rumah keluarga Potter, Scorpius dan Hugo kelaparan, dan wangi _hot-eee-doggie_ Harry yang tercium sampai ke lantai atas membuat mereka meneteskan air liur. Hugo yakin kalau dia nggak segera makan sesuatu, dia akan mati kelaparan dan bunyi perutnya yang keroncongan, membuat Scorpius yakin hal itu akan terjadi.

"Oke," kata Scorpius pada Hugo saat dia menuruni tangga darurat di luar kamar Albus. "Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian Uncle Harry. Kamu ambil makanannya."

"Oke," kata Hugo.

"Oh," kata Scorpius, tiba-tiba berhenti, "aku cuma mau _mustard_ di atas _eee-doggieku_. Yang warna kuning, bukan yang putih."

"Oke," kata Hugo.

"Tapi, jangan terlalu banyak," bisiknya. "Aku nggak mau rasa sosisnya tertutupi." Scorpius berpikir sejenak, berusaha mengingat apa lagi yang dia mau. "Kecuali kalau ada acar. Itu mengubah segalanya."

"Cepat pergi!" kata Hugo sambil melempar sebuah bantal ke jendela, berusaha membuat Scorpius cepat pergi.

"Iya, iya. Aku pergi!"

Begitu Scorpius sampai di bawah, Hugo menaikkan tangga itu lagi. Lalu, dia berdiri di anak tangga paling atas, menunggu gilirannya beraksi.

Scorpius membunyikan bel pintu depan. Begitu Harry meninggalkan dapur untuk membuka pintu, Hugo bergegas turun.

"Hai, Scorp," kata Harry begitu membuka pintu. "Ini kejutan. Kamu tahu, kan, James dan Albus sedang dihukum."

"Oh, iya, aku tahu, kok," kata Scorpius sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku ke sini untuk bertemu dengan _Uncle_."

"Benarkah?"

Di belakang Harry, Scorpius bisa melihat Hugo bergerak pelan-pelan memasuki dapur. "Oh, iya, ternyata salah satu guruku adalah seorang penggemar berat Harry Potter dan aku jadi penasaran apa aku boleh meminta tanda tanganmu untuknya," kata Scorpius.

"Tentu saja," Harry nyengir. "Ayo masuk. Biar aku ambil pulpen dulu dan—"

Harry mulai berbalik, tapi Scorpius cepat-cepat menahannya.

"Whoa, pelan-pelan Pak," kata Scorpius. "Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Dia mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dan pulpen dari kantong belakang celananya dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Harry.

"Aku bawa buku khusus untuk tanda tangan punya Pak Guru," Scorpius menjelaskan.

Harry mengambil buku itu dan membolak-balik halamannya dengan penasaran. "Kok, masih kosong," katanya.

"Itu karena paman adalah orang pertama. Istimewa, banget kan?" kata Scorpius riang. Dia berusaha mengintip dari balik pundak Harry dan melihat Hugo sedang memasukan hot-eee-doggie ke dalam gulungan roti.

"Nah, ayo masuk dulu, sementara aku menandatanganinya," kata Harry pada Scorpius.

Tapi, Scorpius mengehentikannya lagi. "Tapi, malam ini langit begitu indah," katanya sambil mundur beberapa langkah dari pintu. "Cuaca yang sangat sempurna untuk memberikan tanda tangan. Jangan disia-siakan."

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah," katanya. "Jadi sebaiknya aku menulis untuk 'Pak Guru'?"

"Sebenarnya, Pak guru..." jawab Scorpius, menyadari kalau 'Pak guru' tidak akan memberikan waktu untuk Hugo untuk menyelesaikan membuat roti isi mereka dan kembali ke atas. Dia harus mengulur waktu.

"Will...helm...kieran...Garden...State," Scorpius tergagap.

Scorpius melirik Hugo sedang menyemprot mustard di roti isinya.

"Jangan banyak-banyak!" teriak Scorpius. Dia mengejap dan tersenyum pada Harry yang sedang menatapnya curiga. "Menekan pulpennya," Scorpius menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan bingung. " Jangan sampai buku spesial Pak Guru Willhelm Kieran Garden State bolong."

"Ini, Scorpius," akhirnya Harry berkata. Dia menyerahkan buku itu pada Scorpius. "Kenapa kamu nggak baca dulu dan pastikan aku menulisnya dengan benar?"

Scorpius mengambil buku itu dan membacanya: "'Dear Scorpius dan Hugo'—" Mulut Scorpius tenganga karena menyadari Harry menangkap basah mereka. "Oh, man." Scorpius mendesah.

"Terusakan, lanjutannya lebih bagus," kata Harry.

"'Kalian kira aku segitu bodohnya? Salam sayang, Harry Potter.'" Scorpius tersenyum manis dan mengejap-ngejapkan bulu matanya. "Aku suka banget bagian 'salam sayang'-nya."

Sementara itu, di belakang mereka, Hugo mulai berjinjit kembali menuju pintu belakang. Dia sedang menggigit roti isi di mulutnya dan memegang roti isi lain di tangan.

"Hei, Hugo," panggil Harry sambil membalikkan badannya.

Hugo membeku. "Ummph-ummph."

"Kenapa, nak? Lidahmu kegigit eee-doggie?"

Kembali ke truk Sean, James berhasil keluar dari bagian belakang truk dan melompat keluar. "Aku keluar! Aku bebas!" teriaknya lega.

"James..." geram Albus yang masih terjepit di jendela. Apa? Apa James akan meninggalkannya di sini?

"Bertahanlah." James mendesah. Dia memanjat kembali ke belakang truk dan mulai menarik tangan Albus. Albus tak bergerak sedikit pun. Lalu, seekor burung besar mendarat di belakang Albus di atas kap. James melihatnya dan membeku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Albus.

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa, itu cuma burung," kata James meyakinkan Albus. Burung itu maih bertengger di atas kap truk, tapi truknya belum oleng.

"Burung itu nggak akan membuat truk ini terbalik kok. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Kemudian, tiba-tiba segerombol burung-burung lain mulai turun dan mendarat di tempat yang sama dengan burung pertama dan kali ini, mobilnya mulai bergoyang.

"Oke, ini nggak akan baik-baik aja," James menelan ludah. Lalu, dia menyambar tangan Albus lagi dan menariknya sekuat tenaga.

"James, ini nggak bakal berhasil!" teriak Albus.

Albus sadar, James harus meninggalkannya untuk menyelamatkan diri. "Melompatlah sekarang!" kata Albus padanya.

"Nggak mau! Aku nggak akan meninggalkanmu!" kata James.

"Jangan bodoh!" bentak Albus.

"Jangan mendebatku! Kita akan selamat. Kita hanya harus bekerja sama." James menatap ketakutan saat lebih banyak burung mendarat dan truk itu lebih miring ke depan "Dan saat ini juga!" James menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Oke, aku dorong, kamu tarik!" kata Albus. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher James..

"Satu, dua, tiga, tarik!"

Albus mengecilkan perutnya dan James menarik sejuat tenaganya sampai akhirnya, Albus berhasil keluar dari jendela dan mendarat di bagian belakang truk.

Dengan bunyi berkeriut keras, perlahan-lahan, truk itu berhenti bergoyang.

"Kita berhasil!" Albus bersorak.

"Sekarang, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" kata James.

Mereka melompat dari belakang truk dan berbalik untuk melihat truk itu bergoyang ke depan dan jatuh berguling-guling di jurang.

Mereka berdiri dan saling berpelukan, menyadari betapa dekatnya mereka tadi dengan kematian. Lalu Albus menyadari hal lain.

"Aku nggak dengar bunyi tabrakan," kata Albus.

"Mungkin tersangkut sesuatu," kata James.

Mereka maju beberapa langkah ke depan dan mengintip di tepi jurang tempat mereka baru saja terayun-ayun. Bagian belakang truk Sean hanya berjarak beberapa inci.

"Yeah, seperti pekarangan," kata Albus. Dia menyeringai dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan-pelan.

"Jurang yang indah," kata James. "Berapa dalam itu? Dua kaki?"

"Hei, dua kaki atau dua ratus kaki," kata Albus, "Kita tetap bersaudara."

Albus mengulurkan tangannya dan memberi kakaknya salam khas mereka yang sudah lama tidak dilakukannya dan James membalasnya—selama beberapa detik.

"Yeah, aku tahu. Tadi aku mikir apa, sih?" kata James bercanda.

"Oh, diamlah," kata Albus, tapi nada suaranya hangat, tidak marah.

Ketika berhadapan dengan situasi tadi, James rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk adiknya. Itu sangat spesial—meskipun James menghabiskan semua persediaan air panas.

"Nah, kurasa lebih baik kita pergi cari bantuan," kata James.

"Yeah, ayo," Albus menyetujui. "Jalanannya ke arah sini." Albus menunjuk ke salah satu sisi.

"Bukan, Al, sebelah sini," kata James, menunjuk arah yang berlawanan.

"Bukan," kata Albus,"Sebelah _sini_."

James mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian dia teringat kehangatan kasih sayang yang baru mereka temukan kembali. "Kamu tahu?" James mundur dan mengangguk."Terserah kamu ajalah."

Albus pun teringat hal yang sama. "Nggak, terserah kamu aja," kata Albus manis.

"Kurasa, ini nggak akan semudah yang kita pikirkan," kata James.

Lagipula, kebiasaaan lama susah untuk dihilangkan.

"Nggak kok," kata Albus pada kakaknya.

"Pasti susah," kata James.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran. "Terlepas dari semuanya, kemarin malam berjalan dengan cukup baik, ya," katanya. "Semua orang selamat dan kupikir akhirnya kalian belajar tentang keuntungan bekerja sama."

Albus, James, Scorpius, dan Hugo semua berada di dapur sedang menyikat bagian-bagian berbeda entah di kompor atau di meja dapur.

"Yeah."

"Benar."

"Uh-huh."

"Pastinya, Dad. Kami udah dapat pelajarannya," gerutu Albus.

Tapi, menyikat ternyata hanyalah sebagian dari hukuman mereka hari itu. Tak lama setelahnya, Harry memberikan hukuman berikutnya...

"_Camptown ladies sing this song,_" Harry bernyanyi.

Para empat remaja itu memutar bola mata mereka dan menyanyikan refrein lagu itu,"_Doo-dah, doo-dah."_

_ "Camptown racetrack five miles long..." _lanjut Harry.

"_Oh, the doo-dah day."_

Mereka sebal karena harus menyanyikan lagu itu, tapi sepertinya Harry sedang luar biasa bergembira. "Aku memang suka banget jadi ayah doo-dah!" serunya.

FIN.


End file.
